Hunter, Hunter
by Safsoof
Summary: Quinn becomes a hunter after a demon takes over her town. 2 years later, she tries to be done with hunting, even though the supernatual took too much from her. She owes Sam and Dean, and decides to help Adam, who is now alive. Freindship or Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Safsoof**:_ Hi! Okay, so I started writing this because well, Adam and Quinn would look cute together, and I ship them :D I might make other chapters if you R&R :DDD_

_.;D_

* * *

Adam was used to the hunters after coming back from Hell. Whenever he was out, he would have men walking towards him and eyeing him. Most of the time they would look at him as if he was a demon -they probably thought he came back from Hell as one-

He didn't like the weird looks and stares. It was like they could see inside of him, or more like through him, which wasn't the best feeling. All he wanted was his life back, but obviously coming back from the dead wasn't going to help.

He walked to the door, unlocking it to open the small house that belonged to his mother. He was alone. Memories rushed into his brain, remembering her smile, how she would make him wash the dishes (he never complained). He understood that their life would be hard, knowing that it was only him and his mother, but he always accused John for that, for their life. Now he just accepted it. And he accepts that he misses John, who he heard was dead.

For the first hour or so, he just sat down in his mothers room, thinking. After a while he heard a car engine, somewhere beside his house. He ran to his room to check from the window, he saw a small red car, he couldn't tell what kind. Someone was watching the house from inside the car, because the car faced the house, and he could see someones arm from the window. The engine stopped, and someone opened the door. He didn't wait to see who it was, instead he went into his room, and found his bag, searched it for the gun that he took (knowing that there are demons and angels) and ran downstairs. He just waited. He could hear someone from the outside trying to open the door. _Tick_, it unlocked.

Adam just sat there, breathing steadily "_Damn I'm not used to this_" he thought. And the door opened with rush. He pointed the gun at the blonde who came bursting in.

"What the- Who the heck are you?" was the first thing that came to Adam's mind.  
"Me? Who are you?" The blonde asked, accusivly.  
"This is my mothers house!"  
"Oh...wait! You are _him_ aren't you?"  
"Him?" He said in rush. He didn't take time to notice the girl. She was a petite blonde, her curly hair was shoulder length. She had olive green eyes that looked confused then shocked. She wore skinny jeans that fitted exactly, and a black shirt. She wore a cross necklace. Christian. She looked beautiful, not Minnesota beautiful, she obviously wasn't from here. She had a gun. A gun. What was she? A pretty theif?  
"Hello?" She said, her voice soft. No a girl like her wouldn't be a thief.  
"What do you mean when you say him?" He asked trying to sound rough.  
"Him! You know, the dead guy walking?"  
"What? What- hold up, you are a hunter?"  
"No... yes.. I still didn't decide"  
"Decide?"  
"Shut up. You are Adam right?"  
"You can't just shut me- yes I'm Adam, who the fuck are you?"  
"Long story."  
"Long story? Listen girl, you obviously know who I am, and know that I died. And that I'm supposed to be dead. I, on the other hand, know nothing about you, excuse me if I'm being nosey, but you just broke into my house, even if you were slow, you did break in. Tell me who you are or I call the cops." He rushed with his words, taking his cell phone from his pocket.  
"Yeah, you did die..." She said, processing what he was saying "and I wasn't slow! It's your stupid lock, hard to pick. Oh and please call the cops, if your phone works"  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I mean you were away long enough for it to cut off. Plus, when they ask who you are, what will you tell them?"  
"I'll just say-"  
"Hey, I'm Adam Winchester, I'm supposed to be dead, but you know, I guess I'm lucky" She mimicked him, trying to add roughness to her voice -which didn't work-.  
"Adam Milligan"  
"What?"  
"It isn't Winchester, it's Milligan"  
"So you aren't Dean and Sam's brother?"  
"I am"  
"Then?"  
"I don't need to explain myself to a random blonde who broke into my house and won't even tell me her name"  
"Ughh, fine! My name is Quinn. I'm 18"  
"Where are you from?"  
"Earth"  
He just gave her a judging look. "I shouldn't even tell you my real name , and I did. So be happy about that"  
"Why shouldn't you tell me your name?"  
"Maybe you are a stalker" She said matter-of-factly.  
"I'm not a stalker! You already know who I am, and already seen my house" he said, flailing his arms dramatically to show his house "Hold up! You know Dean and Sam?"

"Yeah. Who do you think got me into the whole hunting crap?" She said , rushing, looking around the room "You need to come with me"

"I'm not going anywhere before you tell me everything" He snapped, walking into the living room, and sitting on the couch.

She rolled her eyes, following him. She sat infront of him. "Where do you want me start?"  
"Tell me everything about how you met Dean and Sam."  
"Uhm, okay" She said, trying to settle her breath "I met them about two years ago"  
"Details" He commanded.  
She took a deep breath and said "Two years ago, I used to have... nightmares. It didn't mean anything, well I thought it didn't mean anything, but it did. It turns out that it was some sort of warning. I would see people's deaths, people I didn't even know, some just moved into town. I couldn't sleep, so instead I would go to bars and just sit there. Most of the time people will look at me worried. But for the first time, I had that.. nightmare without being asleep -even though it doesn't make sense-"  
Adam just nodded as if he understood, but he didn't. Now that Quinn was actually sitting down he could see a scar on her face, just below the edge of her right eye, and it goes all the way to the edge of her jaw. Quinn saw him looking and said "Oh this? I'll get to it soon"  
Adam flinched when she found out he was staring. Quinn, though, just went on "Anyways, the waking nightmare was.. my death. It was me being chased by a girl who was holding knife. I fell and the girl struck me with her knife to the face. And when I got back to , uhm, life, I had the scar."  
The Winchester raised his eyebrows in surprise. People now get hurt by their nightmares? Something seriously wrong happened when he died...again. "Is that when you met Dean and Sam?"  
"Kinda.. my cheerleading couch-"  
"Of course you're a cheerleader" He interuppted.  
"Hey! Don't judge!" She snapped "and don't interupt, it's good enough I'm telling you this, and if you interupt again I'll shoot you"  
"You wouldn't"  
"Wouldn't I? You will be living anyways, for the third time or so" She sneered, but went on, rushly this time "Anyways, my cheerleading couch noticed how I was acting and how I was always tired so she told me to meet her by her office, god knows what she did, but I told her everything. She just gave me a card, told me to call and tell whoever answers everything."  
"And you called?"  
"Uhm, duh" She said rolling her eyes, "If you had nightmares everyday and you might find a solution wouldn't you take the solution?"  
"Well, maybe she is crazy"  
"That is the thing, my couch is crazy... was crazy, god bless her"  
"Was?"  
"Yeah. As I said, I'll get to it. Now no interuptions or I will drug you and drag you to the car"  
"Your tiny, you can't drag me"  
"Fine, I'll cut you in half so that I can do it"  
He just looked surprised. For a cheerleader, this girl truely knew how to freak the fuck out of people. "Go on."  
She smirked but went on "Any how. I called, an old man answered, I told the guy everything, thinking that maybe he was a phsycologist, but it turnes out he was Deans friend Bobby, of course at the time I had no idea, so I went on, he told me he would send someone over, to help me out, he told me to meet them at a bar. I was a bit confused because why would a phsycologist meet a 17 year old at a bar. But I went to the bar anyways, ordered fries and sat there waiting. And then Dean came in, he just sat infront of me and asked if I was Quinn, and of course I answered yes. He told me to tell him everything, and I did. He just nodded at me, and told me that he needed to check my house, saying that he needed to know if -and I quote- _the enviroment I was living in would trouble my sleep._ And that is when the weird things started happening, he filled the house with salt, and told me to stay in the salt circle, and the house began shaking, and the windows wouldn't close, and Dean just told me to stay put. He came back after an hour or so and told me to try sleeping, and I did, and the nightmares went. But then after two weeks my father died. He wasn't living with me and my mother, but he came to visit, and the moment he did, he dropped dead. Noone knows how. Then nightmares started again after his funeral. I dreamed that my classmate would die. And he did. In a different way than in my dream, but the point was taken, what I dreamt happened. And then everyone started dying. My bestfriend. My friends boyfriend. Even my bestfriends cat. I called again, but noone would answer, after half of the school was dead, including my cheerios couch, Dean and his brother showed up at my doorstep, telling me that after each dream I would have to call them and tell them each and every detail. After my mom died too, I knew it was something unnatural, the reporters would say that it was some kind of sickness. But I still ignored it, thinking it was probably the end of the world."  
"'Cause your a Christian."  
"Yes" She went on, telling herself more than him "I was scared, but went on and prayed and stuff. Until one day I dreamed that Beth would die, that is when I freaked out and told Dean and Sam that I would help them, that is how I got into hunting, once you start you can't stop. And after the whole Apocalypse fling, I decided to lay low for a while, which was quiet the impossible considering that I became a hunter."  
"But what was the thing killing everyone?"  
"Oh, that. It turns out a ghost is what gave me the dreams, and a demon did the deed of killing."  
"Did the demon kill her?"  
"Who?"  
"The girl, you said her name is Beth"  
"Oh, no. But thats because I made her mother go to another city"  
"Who is she anyways?"  
"Umm, she is...my daughter"  
Adam fell silent.  
"Anyways. A month ago, Dean and Sam called, told me I need to do a job for a week, but then they kept on piling stuff on me."  
"Why did you do them? The jobs?"  
"'Cause I owed them for mine and my daughters lives. Anyways, I became sick and tired of that, so when I found out that Vessel B was alive, I went for it."  
"Oy! Don't call me a vessel"  
"Anyhow, I came here to take you with me." She said, casually.  
"Excuse me? I'm not going with you"  
"Unfair, you said if I told you everything you will come" She sneered.  
"How can I be sure you aren't something supernatural"  
" A. Splash me with Holy water. B, go to Ohio and you will find posters of me because they think I'm missing. C. Let me touch silver, I'm not a shapeshifter."  
Adam just blinked, he had no idea about any of those stuff, and Quinn seemed to read his mind because she smirked. Then out of no where she gave him a sad look "Listen, I might be asking for alot, but last week I crossed the brothers, and I really don't want to end up like Rufus, or Bobby, or Castiel -who isn't dead but still-. Please, come with me?"  
Now he felt sorry for her. Wow, the girl is manipulative.  
"Why? Why do you need my help?"  
"Oh no, you need my help" She answered, now sounding strong, unlike her please-be-sympathetic voice.  
"Why do I need your help?"  
"Because Winchester, angels can track you, and I have a friend who can stop that" she said smirking.

* * *

**Safsoof:**_ Tadaaa! Hope you guys like it :DDD_

_Please R&R, and if there is something with the writing, or a question just ask in the reviews or a message ;D_

_Bubyee_

_Xxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn changed.

Ever since the demons struck Lima, all she could think about was getting away from there. From everyone there. Even from her friends who were still alive. She used to call her friends, her dead friends, and just listen their voices when it led to voicemail. Quinn started getting used to the loneliness, to waking up in a motel room, she started getting used to sleeping alone, waking up alone, no one to greet her in the morning. She doesn't realize it anymore. She has no idea how being crowded feels like, she's just used to being alone. So driving with Adam in the passengers seat was a bit awkward, she just turned on the radio and sat there, silently, humming to the song. After a while she felt him staring again, staring at her with curious eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, not taking her eyes away from the road.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked. She didn't turn her head which made him a bit nervous.

"A bit, but I'm used to it" She answered, turning down the radio's volume.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"And give you the chance to take us to New York, or Texas?" She laughed.

He chuckled, and when he heard her giving him a fake laugh he just looked at the road again "It's not like you're kidnapping me or anything, I said yes, which means I accept the fucking truth, I need help not being tracked by angles, you said you would help with that, so why would I leave?"

"Uhmm, maybe 'cause you were lying"

"You need to trust people more" He answered.

"That's coming from the guy who didn't and doesn't trust his father, and two brothers."

He was silenced. She probably didn't mean it, but that stung. He hated the fact that his father tried to replace Sam with him, and how Dean and Sam didn't even try to get him out of that hell whole.

Quinn finally faced him, she saw how his eyes darkened a bit. He looked...different than today in the morning. "I'm sorry, that was a bit cold and mean"

"Whatever" He replied, coldly.

Quinn stopped the car, and just stared at him. She was waiting for him to look at her. After a long moment of silence he said "You know you stopped in the middle of the road right?"

"I know."

He finally looked at her. She kept eye contact so that he knows she is sincerely sorry "I really didn't mean that"

"It's fine, it really is fine"

"No it isn't. Your father and brother are probably the last people you want to talk about, and there I was making a mean comment about how little you trust them. Which was really bad. I'm not usually like this, sorry"

He smiled, but then hid that smile with a smirk "now you care about what I think, miss Cheerleader?"

"Hey! I'm trying to apologize here!"

"And I said it's fine, which is obviously not enough for the capting. Do you want me to comment on your back flips? Or on your cartwheels?" He mocked her.

She shook her head, and a laugh escaped her lips. He finally heard her real laugh, not that fake rusty one. After her huge burst of laughs, she looked at him and smiled "want to drive?"

"Are you sure? Or do you think I'll take us to Canada?"

"Winchester, I'm giving you a chance here"

"Milligan" he corrected.

"Right, Milligan.

"Fiine, if you insist"

She giggled a bit, and they exchanged seats. He started driving, and Quinn leaned her head on the window, taking in some breathing exercises so that she sleeps faster. After half an hour, she was sleeping. Dreaming about the worst two months of her life. The ones she lost everything in. She first saw flashes of the warnings, then it was her father's funeral, then it was her mothers. Her dream went through all the deaths. It was like a video going through her head, a video that seemed to pause at her best friends dead body in their sleepover.

Adam drove the straight rode, and stopped at a gas station. Checking if Quinn was still asleep, he reloaded the cars gas tank. He waited by the car when he saw Quinn surprisingly wake up, panting. It was like she was fighting for breath. After the gas was full -_God it took long_- he went back in the car and he had a loo of conderen when he saw her like that. Quinn kept murmuring "Brittany" Adam touched her arm, to make her know he was here, and that she woke up, but she flinched.

"Quinn. Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, worried.

She seemed to have realised that she is awake, and that it was only a dream, she looked at him and said "Oh, nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, completely" She answered blankly. Quinn leaned back against the window, and covered her face with a scarf. She wasn't going to sleep again, not if it meant that she needs to see them again. She couldn't. She started regaining her steady breaths, and she was now playing with the hem of her shirt. And gave Adam her side so that he didn't know she was awake.

Adam looked at Quinn again. She wasn't alright. She threw a good act when she was by his house, all tough and rough, but he wasn't buying it anymore. How could he when he saw her petrified because of a dream?

For the next two hours he would check on her, but she just faked she was asleep. He knew she was faking, but what could he do? He wasn't going to wake her from her _fake_ sleep. Maybe she needed some time to think. After time passed, he was still quiet, he wanted to open the radio but she would know that he knew she wasn't asleep. Or she would think he is a dick who would turn on some music while a girl was sleeping. So instead he thought about the day. Today he woke up in the grave yard where he fell in the pit. He stole a car, went to his town, and just drove around. He tried ignoring going back to the place he used to call home before he and his mother have died. But when he did, he found Quinn. She seemed shocked to see him there, but she knew he would be alive. Why would she want to help him? And why shouldn't he be tracked by the angels? Why did she need him to come with her, instead of telling her angel friend his house? Weren't angels able to transport or teleport or what fuck? All this was going through his brain, all the questions. He was going to give Quinn the time she needed to fake her sleep. But when she _fake her wake up scene, he will need to have the answers to all these questions._


End file.
